borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bardockslilbab
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Guardian Angel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 19:09, November 25, 2009 Overhaul Modification Hi its BLObOrt. If Borderlands had more mods like this it would be Godly like yourself, I really hope you can sucessfully make the BEST MOD EVUR!!! The new "Black" rarity is going to be even better than Orange? If so it would do huge damage,fire rate and accuracy. Teh Nu manufacturer Exerxis(is it like saying exercise?)What are its main areas of use be? e.g. hyperion is accuracy to the extreme!!! The new Frost element,does that apply to shields weapons artifacts and enemies? Scottish slang 5/5 for that one because if part Scottish being an Ulster-Scot. 30!! more levels!! Also Grenade launchers, they will definitly be interesting Upgradeable runners(railguns,armor,paints,elemental weapons,more turbo,fire rates,accuracy,damage!) BUYABLE BACKPACK SPACE more guns in pack more sell money. Special Eridian weapons chest. What will be in it? Hmmmm... If Gearbox made this into an actual DLC,My life would be like Heaven. --BLObOrt 22:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Erm, its not "exercis" its "xertis", said like "zerteece", anyway, they're main areas of use will be combing Rate of Fire with Power and Accuracy, without sacrificng clip-size or any other important aspects. Yes, the frost element applies to shields, artifacts and enemies. The "black" rarity are risk/reward weapons. One of them has a RoF of 30.0 and a capacity of 328, but every second you fire it for drains your health. The Grenade Launchers will be unique in that they can ALSO fire grenades like MIRV and Transfusion. And the eridian weapons chest...... Well, they tend to carry a lot. It can either be 4 big weapons (Combat rifles, smg's, shotguns, snipers), 2 rocket/grenade launchers or 8 pistols/shields and grenade mods. Theres also a special chest that you find at the vault....... ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 12:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) first off, let me congratulate you on your achievements in igniting the imaginations of _many_ game players everywhere. well done. now as for the forum, just remember it is a suggestion board. you are under no obligation to show proof of anything. in fact you are under no obligations at all. that said, and as i have suggested before there are modders doing fun things on the gearbox forums, these are resources for you should you require them. i am forced to assume you mean to access this mod by way of the fast travel network as anything else would require hacking into the existing game files and or blocking access to the original game (OG). if you have not discovered how to do this i suggest looking into the differences incorporated into the 1st dlc as this also accesses the game in this way. it may be necessary to add a point of no return to the OG to draw the line where your mod begins. it may or may not be a copyright infringement to use (any of) the OG in your mod so maybe your mod should only occur outside of OG. you may also consider an incremental release. release pieces of the mod in alphas, let people play them and get feed back, release betas and so on. any modding community can tell you this process is invaluable. as for naming conventions, amence and such, keep in mind that its your mod and you could call them pu$$y mutha's if you so chose, call em whatcha like. lastly let me offer my condolences on the loss of your neighbor. <+> Dr. F 03:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) new playable chars i was wondering if you could introduce new playable characters without over righting the existing ones, im not asking to completely make new ones from scratch but rather mix and match the ones that already exist. unless you would rather make them from scratch. and as for all the skills you could mix and match from the existing ones or if you have the capabilities to make new skills would be nice. well thanks for all the hard work cant wait for the release, but dont rush rushing is bad. please and thank you again :No. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Overhaul Mod I just wanted to say - it makes me want to buy Borderlands for the PC. -- EightOhEight 17:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) 17:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Manners It is rude (and pointless, as you've hopefully realized by now) to delete others' posts in the forum, regardless of whether or not you started the topic in the first place. Regardless of whether or not you like what they have to say. Regardless of how bad they make you look. You can get away with it here, it's your page (and I don't expect this to last)... but in the forum? Not so much. Regards, I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 23:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Wiki content removal Please don't remove content from this wiki. Good luck over at your Borderlands Overhaul Mod Wiki. 17:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) welcome back welcome back to the wiki. 21:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC)